dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Huntress/@comment-84.246.5.12-20120405152541/@comment-7552220-20130521185009
Look, these are the facts, though I'm sure some people will dispute them without recently testing what I'm telling you. Ignoring the chatter after this post would serve you well. Also, the post I'm replying to is somewhat dated but, even allowing for that, I am certain some of what (s)he said was false when it was posted. This is meant to help new players understand dynamics of this class who are reading the crap posted in this comments section and trying to glean information from it. 1. Monk Auras and Huntress traps serve many of the same functions. Monk auras, however, effect Goblin Copters and high-flying Wyverns much more easily. 2. Gas Traps won't stop Ogres and they aren't especially good at stopping Djinn because they fly. Using a Gas Trap is almost pointless if you have good Electricity, Ensnare, and Strength Drain auras - the auras will kill almost everything but Ogres and really tough Djinn before they get to your defenses. If everything but Ogres, Goblin Copters, and Flying Djinn are dead, why do you need the Gas Trap? There are levels where you have to stop Sharken cold because they will get to your defenses, even through Auras, but that's situational based on your build. Archers don't have to worry much about Sharken, so it depends on if you use Physical Beams/walls or not. 3. You can use Ensnare, Electric, and Str Drain Auras with Proximity and Inferno Traps for increased damage to anything in an area. They can and should compliment eachother. 4. If you are holding a point where NO ogres spawn, you don't have to build walls/blockades, you can just build a Gas Trap far enough inside your Monk Auras. Stop them in their tracks while the auras tick away and the towers/minions fire on them. 5. In general, Huntress Traps compliment other towers. They definitely are not intended to be solo towers. On most maps, you have to get VERY creative to solo the map with a Huntress, if you can at all. Of course, later maps aren't meant to done by a single class anyway. 6. Highest damage tower in the game? For pure DPS to a single target, nothing beats a Harpoon Turret. Wanna kill 60+ Milliion HP ogres? Use harpoons behind a wall of Archers/Mage! Not even the Proximity Mine scales with the Harpoon Turret - if you have 4000+ tower damage, Harpoons are typically better DPS. (Really, it's true - Fireball Towers, 2xMagic Missile towers, Prox mines, Electric Auras, Archers, Bowling Ball, etc - nothing does more DPS to a single target.) People using prox mines to kill ogres should strongly consider Harpoons on many maps. If properly deployed so that they're protected behind Archers/walls, you won't have to repair harpoons either. It's the scaling: harpoons scale better than other towers - the higher your stats, the more prounced the difference is. (Assuming increasing stats equally on all characters.) As the ogres stack up, the piercing of the harpoons makes them more effective, as does their ability to attack at a range. That's not to say Prox Mines are pointless because they take only 3 DU compared to 6 for a Harpoon. They can make a build more efficient. 7. There are enemies (Goblin Copters in King's game come to mind) that you NEED ranged towers to attack (Archers, Harpoons, Magic Missile, etc). You Simply can't kill them with Traps. You need to invest DU/MU in ranged towers specifically to take out certain flying enemies on most maps and Traps take away from available DU for that purpose. 8. Djinn do this thing where they drain your traps, auras, etc from outside the effective radius of the trap's/aura's effect. If you don't have a ranged tower supporting the trap, it will fall to a Djinn. Traps must be used in support of Archers, Harpoons, Magic Missile, etc to be effective in Nightmare because of Djinn. Hopefully that clears some of the misinformation on this comments section up for people coming here for information.